youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
JordonAM
Jordon Mallory, better known online as JordonAM, is an American Gamer on YouTube that started in 2013. He has yet to reveal his identity. He was formerly a part of'' 91.1 WEDM, a High School's network and former Captain of High School eSports team, CyreX (alt. names ''CyreX Espor, JordonAM's CyreX, cX, cXe) As of cuurently, he is enrolled in Indiana Tech and a Media Specialist for Indiana Tech Warrior Esports. History Early 2013–2014 In Early 2013, JordonAM's channel was simply identified as his real name, Jordon Mallory, with a picture of his two'' Pokemon Figurines he got for Christmas. He uploaded vlogs, titling them as "River Adventures", this would be his first series on the channel. However, he was bullied in his middle school and deleted all of the videos. This was the only evidence of his physical identity online. Late 2015–Early 2016 Jordon Mallory came back into the scene with a complete rework of his channel. He deleted every video on his channel and changed his channel name to "JordonAM" and created a picture with his name in a unique font. He regularly uploaded Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Replays and gained a viewing from it, averaging at 5 views per video. This gave JordonAM a boost of confidence and he began uploading videos of other games, such as Splatoon, Lost Reavers, and Xenoblade Chronicles X. He did not have any recording software at the time, so he used his phone camera to record instances of his gameplay. He felt extremely self-conscious about his recording methods, but found comfort in the comments he got saying they enjoyed it. He continued this trend and gained around 100 subscribers in the span of a few months. Mid 2016–End of 2016 JordonAM was slowly gaining viewers and decided to get public exposure. He decided to find some collaborators, two being SarizaGames and TGB-Gamer, and work on videos with them, gaining a friendship among them. He had also joined a team for ''Splatoon, called Squid Killa Crew, and worked on a few videos with other clans and groups, gaining an audience in the Splatoon community. His channel grew to around 270 subscribers until a major "YouTube Purge" dropped him back to 110 subscribers. This did not discourage JordonAM, however, as he kept uploading videos trying to be consistent. He then decided to join his High School's eSports league and was one of the founders of the team Omega DDDJN. He ended the year with 140 subscribers. Early 2017–Late 2017 JordonAM eventually purchased his first PC, albeit a "Very cheap and wonky" one, he uploaded gameplay of several PC games, some including Heroes of The Storm, Hearthstone, and Brawlhalla. He began working more with other people and SarizaGames. In that year as well, he uploaded League of Legends ''highlights from him and his teammates. They received positive reception and continued the trend until the end of his Sophomore year, bringing him back up to 240 subscribers. During the summer, he began streaming to Mixer and ''YouTube Gaming as his pass-time activity. He has claimed that he will "stream from Mixer from now on, it's easier this way" and upload VODs to the YouTube channel, trying to increase the likelihood of people visiting the site. In July, he announced that he will be starting a Gaming Podcast, consisting of other topics around the gaming community, aside from just gameplay videos. In the later months, his subscriber count began to surge, seemingly non-coincidentally to the launch of his podcast with the help of High School radio station 91.1 WEDM. ''He grew more than 300 subscribers in the past month of September and is still gradually growing. 2018 In 2018, JordonAM mostly uploaded episodes of his podcasts to his channel along with uploading gameplay videos of League of Legends with his friend Jinxie. After a while, he grew to dislike the game and distance himself from playing it. During the early half of 2018, he began to be invested in the browser game called "Politics & War" and even made an episode regarding the game and its premise. He even created a Discord server named "JordonAM's The Authentic Podcast", or "JTAP" for short, revolving around his podcast with the majority of members being Politics & War players, which grew quickly upon creation. Unfortunately, in December, he was threatened to give in-game money otherwise he would be doxxed. He complied and shortly after took his leave of the game and detached himself mostly from the community, keeping only a few connections. Later on, after several issues with the server, he deleted it and let people know that another one would be planned in the future. On Christmas, he received a Nintendo Switch and uploaded his first gameplay video since May. 2019 As of current, JordonAM has uploaded both Nintendo Switch and Xbox One games to the channel. Most are highlight and montage videos while some are livestream VODs from his Mixer channel. Later in 2019, he left the League of Legends scene and entered the Fortnite scene. He stated that he didn't enjoy the game anymore and the people around him got more and more toxic. Ever since his move, he gained a following and a new group of people to record with, which he dubbed "The Clowns of the Round Table" which consists of friends PyroQuill, FC, AzureAssasin, and his cousin and Odii.Gii. Face Reveal For JordonAM's one thousand subscriber video on August 28th, he finally officially revealed his face. He thanked everyone and hoped for more content and moments ahead. Quotes *"Casualties of war" *"Frickle frack!" *"Hey what's up everybody it's JordonAM here!" (Video intro) *"Fudgeroonie..." *"This is not looking good for Jordon Mallory" from CUCCO ATTACK | Legend of Zelda: Breath of The Wild *"I appreciate all of you" (Occasional outro) *"I love you all!" (Most Videos) *"CUT!" (Occasional outro) *"Buh-Bye!" (Frequent outro) *"IS THAT A MAAAAAAAAAAN?" (Molduga Problems | The Legend of Zelda: Breath of The Wild Highlights) JordonAM and Esports JordonAM founded his amateur team named CyreX Espor for his High School eSports club at Warren Central High School. It was created after his former team, Omega DDDJN, disbanded into two teams, with JordonAM keeping most of the roster including Cryptkeeper1908, Dragon668, and Mega Grim. The rest of the former team members formed The Rising Banners, which was CyreX's rival team. As of current, the high school esports club has moved to League of Legends and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. He is currently the Media Specialist of Indiana Tech's collegiate Esports team. '''This page was made on September 7, 2017 by JordonAM ' Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers